


In The West

by Zambien



Category: GOT7, Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambien/pseuds/Zambien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In The West<br/>On opposite sides of town<br/>Mark and Jackson were smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The West

In the west  
It was three am.  
Across town, Jackson was missing Mark. His heart clenched every time he thought of Mark. The thought of Mark sleeping peacefully, deserving the break they were on. Jackson knew Mark had a habit of pushing himself too hard, which lead to Jackson taking care of him. He never minded of course.  
In the west.  
It was three am.  
On the other side town, near the beach, Mark could see clearly. Sitting on the balcony looking at the ocean, Mark felt as ease. His thoughts were clear besides one lingering thought, Jackson. He wish he was articulate enough to express his gratitude towards the younger. He was never good with words. Always struggling to find the correct words or when he did speak, everyone struggle to hear him. That’s where Jackson was different, He made Mark feel special and heard. Jackson always gave him his full attention and hung on every word Mark said.   
How they met was like a dream. It was about this time two years ago. Mark just had an emotional breakdown after failing his first test of the semester. After seeing his score he ran to the beach, the only place he could relax. The beach was almost always empty and it was the perfect place to let his sobs take over. After a few minutes he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned and Mark was speechless. A young man with soft eyes and beautiful blond hair was staring down at him with concern covering every inch of his face. Through the soft haze, Mark smiled and from the smile, he received a smile brighter than any star.   
Jackson use to think that his dreams were a way to escape reality for just a tiny moment. To be blessed with a few hours peaceful and light dreams instead of facing the harsh reality that was college. A pop quiz every other day, running across campus just to make it to class on time, missing out on visiting friends just for a few more hours of studying. The worst part was missing Mark. They’ve gone weeks without seeing each other and only sending a few texts. But now, his dreams were worlds away. He didn’t need them anymore to feel at ease. He had Mark to melt away the pain and frustration college brings.   
‘Fuck it.’ Jackson thought. He needed out of this house. He felt like he was suffocating. The whole house seemed to be a hundred degrees. Every window was open but no breeze seemed to enter. Jackson knew where to go though. A quick drive across town to the end of the beach where nobody would be at this time of night.  
In the west.  
It was four thirty-five am.  
Across town, Mark had the same thought. Even though he was across the street from beach, it was better than being stuck in his house. Within a couple of minutes, he was at the end of the beach nobody went to. The soft sound of the waves crashing on the beach was music to Mark. He was close enough he would get a spray of mist from the waves. Mark felt like he was in a dream. Everything was quiet, he was at peace, and everything felt right. Jackson was still on his mind.  
In the west.  
At four fifty-three.  
Jackson was on the same side of town. He walked at a leisurely place down towards the beach. The sun had yet to rise, but Jackson seemed to think there was a slight light coming from the edge of the ocean. As Jackson continued to walk his thoughts were plagued with ideas of Mark. Mark didn’t seem real to him.   
Jackson couldn’t see clearly. Every thought led back to Mark and wondering what he was doing. Wondering if he was listening to his music like always, was he asleep, was he studying. But deep down, Jackson knew. Jackson knew he was in love and he would be living a lie of he didn’t say.   
Jackson stopped in his tracks as he saw a few feet away a boy sitting only inches away from the waves. He didn’t have to think twice about who it was. He walked the remaining few feet and placed a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder. The man turned around with a shock looked that quickly melted into a small smile upon realizing who it was.   
“Jackson.” The soft voice rang. Mark nodded his next to him to signify for Jackson to sit down. Jackson sat down on soft and slightly damp sand.   
“Mark I-” Jackson began but Mark didn’t let him finish.  
“Stay with me. Till sunrise, Jackson.” Mark spoke quietly but confidence in his words.  
“Okay.”  
In the west.  
At six eighteen.  
On the same side of town, the sun peaked over the horizon bathing both boys in soft light. Their dreams where worlds away, but right now they didn’t need them. They had each other.   
“I love you.” Jackson blurted out at six twenty-four. Six minutes since the sun had decided to awaken.   
Mark stayed quiet for a few moments and Jackson feared he ruined what they had. The quick glances at each other gone. The subtle hand touches gone. Their comfortable friendship gone because Jackson decided to speak his mind. Jackson couldn’t help himself. The sun hit Mark’s face just right and Jackson didn’t think it was possible to be more beautiful than Mark already was.  
“Jackson.” Mark finally spoke after a few agonizing minutes. Jackson breathed in.  
“Yes.” He answered.  
“I love you too.”  
Seven fifteen Mark stands up and wipes the sand off his pants. Mark looks down and extends his hand for Jackson. Mark smiles as he feels Jackson take his hand. They walk until they reach Jackson’s care still hand in hand. Before parting ways, Mark placed a soft kiss on Jackson’s cheek before walking across the street back into his own house. Jackson smiles as he watches Mark enter his house.   
In the west.  
At eight forty-five.  
On opposite sides of town, Mark and Jackson are smiling.


End file.
